Crónica de una muerte anunciada
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: ¿Cómo fue el paso de Regulus Arcturus Black por Hogwarts? ¿Cómo pasó de ser un mortífago convencido a sacrificarse para intentar destruir a Voldemort? Momentos de la vida de un Black casi olvidado por la historia.


_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling. He tomado prestado el título de la novela del genial Gabriel García Márquez. _

_**AVISO:** Este fic pertenece al Amigo Invisible del grupo "DA FAK IS DA SHIT JK?"_

 _Y mi Amiga Invisible es..._ ¡ **Black Phoenix92**! _Cuando vi lo que te gustaba, pensé en escribirte un Dramione, pero luego dije: "¿Otra vez lo mismo, Darfoy? ¿Por qué no pruebas con algo nuevo?". Y aquí estoy, con un fic sobre Regulus Arcturus Black, uno de los grandes olvidados de la saga. Después de escribir el primer capítulo me arrepentí un poco, porque no sé si esto te gustará._

 _Espere que t'agrade :)_

* * *

 **CRÓNICA DE UNA MUERTE ANUNCIADA**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:** **Honor**

—Mírame, Regulus. —Walburga Black clavó los dedos huesudos en los frágiles hombros de su hijo de once años. Regulus obedeció y miró en la profundidad negra de las pupilas de su madre—. Hoy es un día muy importante. No puedes decepcionarnos.

—No lo haré, madre —aseguró Regulus con una seriedad excesiva para su corta edad.

—Sí, Regulus, no seas como yo —añadió con burla su hermano mayor, Sirius, mientras se ajustaba la corbata del uniforme.

Regulus miró los colores rojo y dorado de su uniforme con miedo: eran el recuerdo constante de una decepción. A veces, sobre todo en los últimos meses —cuando su carta de Hogwarts estaba a punto de llegar—, soñaba que iba a parar a Gryffindor, como Sirius. Siempre se despertaba bañado en sudor y temblando.

—Por una vez dices algo con sentido. —Orion Black dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a su primogénito antes de centrar la atención en su hijo pequeño. Lo miró con severidad. El patriarca de los Black no era muy dado a las muestras de cariño; nadie en la familia lo era—. Me da igual cómo lo hagas, pero no irás a una casa que no sea Slytherin. Ningún hijo mío me deshonrará. —Sirius carraspeó; su padre torció el gesto—. De nuevo —añadió.

A sus once años, Regulus no entendía cómo su hermano podía ser tan irrespetuoso con las tradiciones familiares. No era tan difícil: ser seleccionado para Slytherin, comportarse de acuerdo con su apellido, no relacionarse con los sangre sucia, casarse con alguien que no mancillara la pureza de su linaje. Era lo que les habían inculcado de pequeños. Sus padres nunca se equivocaban, ¿por qué Sirius se empeñaba en desobedecerlos?

Al principio, no había entendido qué tenía de malo pertenecer a Gryffindor. Era la casa de los valientes, ¿no? No estaba tan mal. Así lo expresó en voz alta en una cena familiar, pero sus padres se quedaron callados y lo miraron como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

—Tu hermano ha traído la vergüenza a esta familia. Somos Black, hijo. Ningún Black que se precie iría a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin. Hogwarts está lleno de chusma: traidores a la sangre, hijos de muggle y mestizos. Tu hermano ha decidido juntarse con toda la escoria que infecta nuestra pureza, pero tú no seguirás su camino, ¿verdad? —La voz de su padre sonaba amenazante, por lo que Regulus se limitó a asentir y recordar que no debía decir cosas así. Era peligroso.

Durante el año escolar, los Black podían hacer como si Sirius no existiera. La verdad es que Regulus se aburría bastante sin su hermano, pero prefería no sacar el tema delante de sus padres, temeroso de las posibles represalias.

La despedida en el Andén 9 y ¾ fue fría, como de costumbre: su padre le dio un apretón de manos y su madre un beso seco en la mejilla. No hubo despedida para su hermano, solo una advertencia.

—Intenta comportarte, hijo —dijo Walburga con los labios fruncidos.

—No prometo nada: mentir no es propio de un Black —respondió Sirius, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

Cuando se separaron, Regulus se quedó mirando el tren con indecisión. Su hermano había ido a reunirse con sus amigos, todos Gryffindor, por supuesto, y lo había dejado allí solo.

—¡Ven, Reg! —llamó su hermano. Estaba rodeado por tres chicos, uno con gafas, uno con una fea cicatriz en la cara y otro de complexión menuda.

Regulus dio un paso adelante, pero entonces recordó que sus padres seguían allí. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Juraría que, justo antes de subir al tren, su hermano lo había mirado con tristeza.

El tren estaba lleno de estudiantes que buscaban un compartimento vacío. Regulus se metió en el primero que encontró vacío. Había un chico de pelo negro, lacio, y nariz aguileña.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó. ‹‹Educación ante todo, Regulus››, habría dicho su madre.

El otro tenía la mirada ausente, pero asintió con la cabeza. Regulus se sentó enfrente. Cuando levantó la vista, tenía los ojos negros de su compañero de viaje clavados en él.

—¿Eres un Black, verdad? —preguntó sin miramientos.

Regulus asintió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te pareces demasiado a él. —Habló con tanto desprecio que era evidente que Sirius y él no eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

—Sirius es mi hermano mayor. Yo soy Regulus —explicó. Levantó una mano, que el otro estrechó, no sin reparo.

—Severus Snape —se presentó.

Regulus observó que su corbata era verde y plata. Suspiró con alivio; lo último que le faltaba era hacer amigos ‹‹indeseables››.

Hogwarts era impresionante. Pese a que su familia se codeaba con la flor y nata de la sociedad mágica, nunca había visto un edificio tan imponente como aquel. Además de ser un castillo enorme con mil torres, estaba rodeado por bosques infinitos y un lago al que el sol arrancaba destellos plateados. Algunos decían que hasta había un monstruo marino en sus profundidades. La mente infantil de Regulus estaba emocionada con tantos descubrimientos. Era como cuando Sirius y él era más pequeños y fingían que eran famosos exploradores. Pasaban horas jugando con trastos viejos en el desván, hasta que su padre los descubría y los encerraba en su habitación durante una semana. Aun así, siempre valía la pena.

Después de cruzar el lago, una mujer joven recibió a todos los de primer año en la entrada.

—Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la Jefa de Gryffindor. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.

Después del discurso de bienvenida, el cual, francamente, Regulus no escuchó, la profesora los escoltó hasta el Gran Comedor. Nada más entrar, centenares de manos empezaron a aplaudir. Inconscientemente, el muchacho buscó la melena ondulada de su hermano entre la multitud. Su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa con el emblema del león. Unas manos sacudiéndose en el aire llamaron su atención; Sirius lo miraba e intentaba decirle algo, pero Regulus era incapaz de escucharlo con todo el griterío de la sala.

La misma mujer que los había recibido empezó a llamar a los nuevos alumnos uno por uno. Los niños subían al escenario, se sentaban debajo de un sombrero parlante y esperaban pacientemente a ser seleccionados. Algunos eran rápidos, como en el caso de Avery —Regulus lo conocía porque sus padres eran amigos—, que fue seleccionado para Slytherin en el mismo momento en que el Sombrero tocó su cabeza; pero otros, como en el caso de una niña castaña, eran más lentos. Casi cinco minutos estuvo el Sombrero, hasta que finalmente la mandó a Ravenclaw.

—¡Regulus Black!

Regulus se quedó petrificado. ‹‹¿Ya?››, pensó en un ataque de pánico. No estaba preparado. No quería afrontar todavía una decisión tan importante, y más si no era él quien la tomaba. Solamente quería volver a ser pequeño, cuando lo único que lo preocupaba era que pillaran a Sirius cuando se escabullía para ir a dormir con él las noches en las que tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Su padre le repetía una y otra vez que tener miedo era de niños pequeños, pero Sirius siempre respondía: ‹‹No pasa nada, Reg, el miedo es algo natural››.

Sin saber cómo, Regulus observó a sus pies arrastrarlo hasta el escenario y a su cuerpo obligarlo a sentarse. El Sombrero tocó su cabeza y habló con una voz grave:

—Vaya, vaya, otro Black…

Regulus cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando no correr la misma suerte que su hermano. No podría soportar las miradas de decepción de toda su familia.

—Así que tienes miedo, eh… Bien, como quieras… ¡SLYTHERIN! —gritó el Sombrero.

Regulus abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Lo había conseguido! Se levantó y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Fue a sentarse con los de su casa, donde su prima Narcissa lo recibió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Bien hecho —dijo un alumno rubio de último curso. Regulus lo reconoció: era Lucius Malfoy.

Entre la familia se susurraba que él y Narcissa se comprometerían tan pronto como él se graduara. Al menos, esas eran las esperanzas de los Black. Después de la fuga de Andrómeda con un sangre sucia, necesitaban restituir su antiguo estatus de pureza.

Apenas cenó; con todos los nervios acumulados en su estómago, sentía que si probaba un bocado, vomitaría delante de todos. La cena se acabó y el director los mandó a sus respectivos dormitorios.

—Seguidme —ordenó Lucius Malfoy, el Prefecto de su casa.

—¡Esperad! —gritó una voz.

Regulus se giró al reconocer a quien hablaba. Era Sirius, que se acercaba corriendo.

—¿Qué quieres, Black? —Lucius no parecía contento con la interrupción. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Malfoy pronto pasaría a formar parte de la familia, pero eso no le impedía repudiar a Sirius como todos los demás.

Sirius lo ignoró y se acercó a su hermano. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Sirius! —se quejó Regulus, avergonzado por la muestra de cariño en público.

—Mañana escríbele a padre, verás qué contento se pone —dijo Sirius en voz baja.

—Padre nunca está contento con nada —señaló Regulus, mirando nervioso a sus espaldas por si alguien lo había oído.

—Da igual, tú escribe —ordenó su hermano mayor—. Seguro que padre se alegra de que no seas una deshonra como yo.

Regulus estuvo tentado de decirle que él no era una deshonra, pero se lo pensó mejor; no debía llevar la contraria a padre. Asintió y volvió con el grupo de los de primero. Miró atrás, pensando en cuánto había echado de menos a Sirius. Si Regulus se ocupaba de mantener limpio el honor de los Black, tal vez sus padres pudieran perdonar a Sirius.

El día siguiente, nada más terminar las clases, fue corriendo a su habitación y, con una letra infantil pero cuidada, escribió:

 _Queridos padres:_

 _El sombrero me ha mandado a Slytherin. Estoy muy contento de seguir con la tradición familiar._

 _Os quiere,_

Se lo pensó mejor y tachó la última frase. Tenía once años, no podía comportarse con esa niñería. Cogió otra hoja y copió la carta de nuevo, pero esta vez el final fue distinto:

 _Nos vemos en Navidades._

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar; solo eran dos frases que decían:

 _Sabíamos que no nos defraudarías. Procura mantener bien alto el nombre de los Black._

* * *

 _Bueno, sé que no es mucho, pero he hecho lo mejor que he podido con lo que sé ;) ¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
